


The Not AU Jobs

by sisaat



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, EXCEPT NOT AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaat/pseuds/sisaat
Summary: some classic AUs, except they're cons.





	The Not AU Jobs

The job was going well. The pancakes, not so much.

"I don't think we're doing this right," Parker yelled over the sound of the smoke detector. Which was loudly detecting smoke right now. Parker took a bite of the rather charred pancake, made a face tossed it into the garbage bin.

"Was the heat 'medium high'?" Hardison yelled back. The last bit came out really loud as the smoke detector stopped panicking about nonexistent fire and went silent again.

"What? No. It was high high. I wanted the pancake to cook faster."

"I don't think—"

Angry knocking on their door interrupted Hardison. Not exactly a surprise after the second time their smoke alarm went off, but he was pretty sure he knew exactly who was knocking. He went to open the door and wasn't at all surprised to find their 'neighbor' 'James' standing barefoot in the hallway and looking pissed. Hardison gave Eliot a warning look."Hello there, neighbor, I don't think we met yet, I'm—"

"Are you setting things on fire in there?"

"No. We're not. Because we're normal, sensible people." Or at least their alias were. "We're just making—"

"Pancakes!" Parker yelled from the kitchen, where she was scrubbing the pan clean of their previous attempt. Eliot looked thoroughly unimpressed.

"Move aside," he said before shoving past him without waiting for him to move.

"Wha-wait El—" Hardison took a quick look down the hallway to make sure no one had seen that and closed the door. "Eliot! We're not supposed to know each others, remember? We're your unknown neighbors."

"My unknown neighbors who keep setting their smoke alarm off while I'm trying to read. So I'm gonna make those pancakes and go back home to the peace and _silence_  of my apartment next door."

He took the pan from Parker and gave the batter a critical look. Hardison gave up on the argument. It's not like he really wanted to convince Eliot to not make them pancakes. He went to collapse on the couch instead and considered turning on the TV. Parker joined him with a pleased smile.

"That was fun. We should do this again."

"Pancakes?"

"No. Setting off the smoke alarm repeatedly until Eliot comes to angrily cook for us."

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be at least one more of these (because of course there's gonna be a Coffeeshop AU one), but other than that I don't know. I don't really have more ideas.


End file.
